She is one of the boys
by Cony.Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan siempre ha sido uno de los chicos , siempre se ha sentido más a gusto teniendo amigos chicos que entre las sonrisas hipócritas de las chicas. Desde niña, se ha juntado con un mismo grupo de chicos lindos (según todas en su escuela), con su hermano mayor Emmett, y otros dos que probablemente sean los más asquerosos del planeta, Jasper Hale y Edward Cullen. Adaptación.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

—Emmett, tienes que jodidamente salvarme de esta familia de locos. ¡Mierda, hombre!, me volveré loca si estoy un segundo más aquí —le chillé a mi hermano mayor a través de la conexión de Skype. Vi cómo se reía a carcajadas, mostrando sus perfectos dientes, no pude evitar sonreír sarcásticamente debido a que él se estaba burlando de mi puta miseria. No se había dejado de burlar desde el momento en que nuestra madre nos informó que yo pasaría el verano con la tía Deph aquí, en New Orleans.

—Joder, Emmett, hablo en serio —repliqué irritada, ya que no paraba de reír.

—Relajante, hermanis, solo te quedan… —miró a un costado por unos segundos y luego movió sus ojos azules hacia mí— 10 semanas de exilio.

—¿Por qué mamá tuvo la grandiosa idea de que pasara tiempo con mis estúpidas primas este verano? —Le pregunté mientras me aseguraba que ninguna de las mimadas de Katia y Lana estuviese escuchando.

—Bastante fácil, ella quiere que te comportes como toda una niña bonita, quiere una hija, no tres hijos, supongo —me contestó tomando un trago de su cerveza. Puse los ojos en blanco y di un respingo al escuchar su puerta abrirse. Sonreí automáticamente al ver que eran Jasper y Edward. Apenas pasaba una semana de haberme ido y ya quería que se terminara el verano para volver con ellos. Necesitaba una revancha de la última competencia de eructos, el maldito de Edward hizo trampa, estaba bastante segura que saldría campeona, como siempre.

—Mierda, ¿qué haces? ¿Estás viendo porno? —Saltó Edward sobre la espalda de Emmet, viéndose curioso. Se escuchó la carcajada de Jasper en el fondo, lo cual me hizo sonreír aún más. Cómo extrañaba a estos condenados.

—Oh, solo es Bella —Edward, empujó a mi hermano fuera de la silla, para poner su tonificado trasero de jugador en ella—. ¿Qué hay, bebé?

—Ella está por suicidarse —se burló Emmett mientras se levantaba del suelo de su habitación, pasando una mano por su liso castaño cabello.

—Dinos, ¿cómo va la tortura? — Jasper se dejó ver en la cámara, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, su ondulado cabello dorado estaba alborotado como siempre y sus ojos azules estaban posados en mí mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Él era tan jodidamente sexy, que a veces me hacía sentir nerviosa, pero entonces recordaba lo idiota que era y se me pasaba.

—Todos en esta familia son vegetarianos, he comido cosas que tengo miedo de preguntar lo que contienen. La tía Deph tiene una pizarra llena de reglas y cosas que debemos seguir en la casa, una de ellas es no decir malas putas palabras, ¿pueden creerlo? No sé ni siquiera cómo mierda he sobrevivido una semana. Las habitaciones de las chicas son tan rosadas que no puedo entrar sin marearme y solo hablan de chicos, chicos, chicos y chicos, no tienen una jodida idea de lo que son los chicos en verdad, y viven diciéndome que me vería mejor vistiendo de otra manera, usando maquillaje y estúpidas cosas como esas.

—¿Deberíamos ir y secuestrarte? —Intervino Edward dedicándome una de sus sonrisas de «Soy muy sexy y lo sé» —. Pregunto, primero… ¿Tus primas están buenas? Podríamos secuestrarlas a ellas también.

—¡Hey! —Emmett lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza—. No hay nada que preguntar, hombre. Hice una mueca de asco mientras le dedicaba un gesto de desaprobación.

—Eres asqueroso, ¿ya no tienes suficiente con tirarte a media escuela? —Cuestioné cruzándome de brazos.

—Solo estaba preguntando, joder, Emmett, no vuelvas a hacer eso —le pidió Edward a mi hermano mientras se llevaba la mano a su cabeza, adolorido —¿No has hecho nada para divertirte? —Preguntó Jasper llevándose a la boca la cerveza que era de mi hermano.

— ¿Nada de fiestas, clubes, bares, sexo, alcohol? Sabes, cosas de verano… ¿Ningún chico? ¿Sexo? —Los ojos de Emmett saltaron de ira por un momento.

— ¿Chico? ¿Qué coño hablas, Jasper? —No pude evitar reírme. Mi hermano y yo podíamos divertirnos muchos con los chicos, y ser los mejores amigos del mundo, y tratarnos de «idiota, estúpida» y decirnos malas palabras, como todos unos chicos, pero él estaba consciente de que era una chica, y que era su hermanita, la cual debía cuidar de idiotas como Edward o Jasper.

—Al lugar más lejos que he ido es a la iglesia, a hacer labor comunitaria. —Gruñí, enojada de recordarlo. —Mierda, pobre chica —Los claros ojos de Jasper se agrandaron de sorpresa—, quizá sí deberíamos ir por ti.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó una femenina voz a mis espaldas. Di un respingo de sorpresa y me volví hacia mi prima, Katia. Al parecer había estado haciendo ejercicio, ya que traía ropa deportiva y su hermoso liso cabello negro recogido en una alta cola de caballo, a decir verdad, mis primas eran realmente lindas, tenían ese aspecto de chicas populares. Bien vestidas, bien peinadas, siempre decentes y… femeninas, MUY femeninas.

—¿Es ese Emmett? —Ella acercó sus ojos celestes a la laptop mientras se quitaba los audífonos—. ¡Emmett!.

—¡Katia! —Le respondió mi hermano en su mismo tono, pero claramente fingido—. Hace tiempo que no te veía, te ves realmente genial.

—Sí, tus pechos se ven realmente geniales. — ¡Gloria a Dios que solo yo en la habitación pude alcanzar a escuchar el asqueroso comentario de mi calenturiento amigo Edward! —Tú también has cambiado mucho —Katia sonrió encantadoramente—, ¿quiénes son tus amigos? —Ellos son los idiotas de Jasper y Edward. —Me apresuré a decir, ya se los había mencionado antes.— Entran a nuestra casa como si fuese la suya, por eso se encuentran ahí.

Ellos se rieron entre dientes ante mi comentario.

—Somos su llaga en el culo —Dijo Jasper divertido, para luego llevarse la mano a la boca, como recordando algo—. Lo siento, no quise decir culo.

Tapé mi cara entre mis manos, aguantando la risa. Por eso es que principalmente escojo a chicos sobre chicas, ellos son más divertidos, nunca te traicionan, nunca hablan a tus espaldas, siempre están para ti, aunque estos tres sean quizá los más idiotas que he conocido, los quiero como a nadie. Katia lucía realmente incómoda, pero a la vez, podía notar, con mi don de chica, que ella se encontraba contemplando «a los dioses» que podía ver en la pantalla, como todas las chicas hacen en el momento en que los ven. Sí, son bastante atractivos, populares, «perfectos» a la vista de cualquiera, pero yo era casi inmune a sus encantos. Claro, porque yo los he visto hacer competencias de quien se lanza el mejor gas o quien eructa por más tiempo. He arrastrado a mi hermano repetidas veces a su habitación hecho mierda, luego de fiestear como dios manda y créanme… A veces me arrepiento de no grabar sus «shows», él llora, se ríe y comparte secretos que muchas veces preferí no saber. Como cuando me dijo una vez que mataría a Jasper por decirle que yo tenía un bonito trasero. Sí, eso fue algo que no quería saber.

—Así que, ¿no vendrán ni siquiera por un momento? —escuché que Katia les preguntaba a los chicos, ahora sentada en donde yo me encontraba hacía minutos. Vaya, para ser una «chica de iglesia», era bastante rápida.

—Planeábamos llevarnos a Bella secuestrada, pero recordamos las consecuencias que nos traía eso.— Comentó Edward divertido. Me imaginé que había recordado la vez que trataron de jugarme una broma pesada cuando estaba en preparatoria y bueno… terminaron con unas fuertes patadas en donde no les da el sol.

—Ella estará bien aquí, la primera semana siempre es así… —Katia se volvió a mirarme, dedicándome una sonrisa que no pude descifrar, una sonrisa atrevida, ansiosa… ¿Dónde carajo estaba la dulce Katia que nunca opinaba?—. Descuiden, la mantendré ocupada, se los aseguro.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que significa e…? —Antes de que Emmett terminara la pregunta, ella ya había terminado la llamada.

—¡Hey! ¿Pero qué coño te pasa? —Expresé algo enojada—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque es hora de que tu verano realmente comience, Bella. —Y ella comenzaba a asustarme. ¿Acaso era bipolar?— Tienes que aprender a que si quieres que mamá confíe en ti y te dé todo lo que tú quieres, solo finge un poco, como Lana y yo.

—¿Ok…? —No podía cerrar mi boca debido a la sorpresa. ¿Ven? Por esta clase de cosas es que prefiero juntarme con chicos. Las chicas usualmente son unas totales locas.

—¿La tía Stephanie quiere convertirte en una niña bonita? Pues vamos a hacerlo, a mi manera. —Ella sonrió mientras me levantaba de un tirón, jalándome de mi camiseta del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela, que Edward me había regalado en mi cumpleaños hace años.

Y solo les diré una cosa: esa fue la última vez que hablé con mis chicos en todo el verano, ya que estaba muy ocupada haciendo bastante jodidas cosas con mis primas, que no se imaginarán las que fueron.

Solo estaba ansiosa de ver la cara de mis amigos cuando volviera… sobre todo de Jasper y Edward. Había cambiado mucho en el verano.


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Y qué coño te pasó a ti?

**¡Chicas,chicos y extraterrestres! ha vuelto mejor que nunca y con una adaptacion de uno de mis libros favoritos,explicaciones y disculpas abajito.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia pertenece a E. y aunque quisiera tener a mi tres enfermos mentales no puedo ):**

**Summary: Isabella Swan siempre ha sido «uno de los chicos», siempre se ha sentido más a gusto teniendo amigos chicos que entre las sonrisas hipócritas de las chicas. Desde niña, se ha juntado con un mismo grupo de chicos lindos (según todas en su escuela), con su hermano mayor Emmett, y otros dos que probablemente sean los más asquerosos del planeta, Jasper Hale (el engatusador, encantador, jodidamente atractivo) y Edward Cullen (el grotesco, carismático, mariscal de campo). Ella ha sobrevivido a sus 17 años de vida a fuerza de eructos, gases, palabrotas y otras cosas que ninguna chica se atrevería a hacer delante de los «dioses» que tiene como amigos, pero ellos no la ven como nada más que uno de ellos.¿Qué crees que pasará cuando Bella pase un verano completo con sus primas, lejos de Emmett, Jasper y Edward?.Las cosas se volverán locas cuando regrese, convertida en toda una persona diferente, bueno, fí en lo que verdaderamente es: una chica.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

—Ya estoy saliendo y espero que sus culos estén esperándome en la estación en cuanto llegue, ¿me entiendes, Emmett? —le demandé a través del teléfono, ya subiéndome al tren, con destino a casa.

Aunque mi verano no fue tan malo como esperaba, al fin, volvería a casa.

Ya me había despedido de mi tía y de Katia y Lana, lo único que me dijeron antes de irme fue: «Ve y mueve ese gran trasero en esos sexys shorts, ve por ellos, B.»

Ellas habían tirado casi toda mi ropa «masculina» y me habían llenado la maleta de ropa nueva.

No era ropa color rosa, ni nada que me hiciera sentir mareada, era ropa que me permitía usar, sexy, diferente… pero a la vez seguía siendo yo, solo que con unos arreglos, un ligero corte en mis ondas castañas, un poco de maquillaje, sexy ropa que me encantaba.

Nunca creí decir esto… pero me divertí mucho con las chicas. Sí, CON CHICAS.

Pero ahora tenía que volver a la realidad, a enfrentar las caras y las burlas que se venían cuando los chicos me vieran así. Bueno, al menos sé cómo defenderme bien.

Lana, Katia y yo, habíamos hecho muchas cosas en el verano. La tía Deph no sospechaba que en vez de ir a «reuniones con grupos pacíficos», íbamos a fiestear como si no hubiera mañana. Mi problema era que como soy bastante tolerante con la bebida y ellas no, muchas veces me tocaba arrastrarlas como a Emmett escaleras arriba, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llevándome un susto de vez en cuando.

No sé por qué, pero me sentía tan jodidamente bien que se me olvidaba responderles los emails a los chicos, pero en ningún momento dejé de pensar en ellos, preguntándome si la estaban pasando tan bien como yo.

Claro que la pasaban de maravilla, una chica por noche, me supongo yo, siempre ha sido así.

Aspiré el aire de Forks City mientras bajaba del tren, al fin estaba en casa, quería tomar una siesta que durara una semana, no había dormido nada bien los últimos meses… Gloriosas resacas.

Saqué mi teléfono para marcarle a Emmett, caminando dentro de la estación con mi equipaje ya en mano. ¿Se había vuelto más pesado o qué mierda? .

—¿Dónde diablos estás? —dije en cuanto mi hermano contestó el teléfono. —Estamos esperándote en la salida, mueve tu trasero hasta aquí. — Colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiese reprochar y maldije antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, pasando por una multitud de sudorosas personas.

Todo en mí saltó de felicidad cuando vi a mis tres chicos parados justo en la puerta de la estación.

Mi hermano Emmett vestía una de sus habituales camisas a botones, con sus jeans favoritos y unas Vans, siempre le ha gustado lucir cómodo. Edward, llevaba una ajustada camiseta del equipo de Baltimore de fútbol americano, unos jeans negros y unas Converse negras. En cambio, Jasper siempre había sido el más limpio y cuidado, ya que tenía que mantener su reputación de chico encantador, vistiendo una camiseta gris bajo una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans gris oscuro, acompañándolos con unas muy lindas zapatillas Nike negras. Siempre me ha encantado su estilo, Jasper siempre había sido lo más cerca de un «Dios», como todas lo llamaban en la escuela.

Me acerqué a ellos sonriente, ansiosa por ver sus reacciones, pero al parecer ellos estaban realmente ocupados mirando por encima de la multitud, buscando por mí. Estaba a unos putos metros de ellos, ¿cómo no podían verme? ¿Tan cambiada lucía?

—Tontos. —Los llamé lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchasen. Los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo y se quedaron un largo rato mirándome, asegurándose que fuese verdaderamente yo. Les devolví la mirada con un poco de fastidio.

—¿Solo se quedaran ahí paralizados sin decir nada? — Hombre, ya me estaba dando hambre.

—¿Y qué coño te pasó a ti? — Edward dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa, pestañeando repetidas veces. Todos habían paseado sus ojos desde mis vans negras con tachuelas doradas, subiendo por mis desnudas piernas, hasta mis diminutos shorts de denim y llegando hacia mi nueva camiseta de Led Zeppelin atada sobre mi ombligo, como aún no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar mucha piel, la acompañé con una chaqueta de estampado militar. Además de que notaron que llevaba maquillaje.

—¿Eres tú… Bella? —Preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño. Parecía estar en una especie de procesamiento mental. Le pasaba cuando su única neurona sobre-trabajaba. —Pareces… una chica… —Jasper no podía apartar sus ojos de mí. Puse los ojos en blanco tratando de no sonrojarme por su estúpidamente cierto comentario.

—Bueno, la última vez que fui al baño seguía teniendo una vagina, entonces supongo que sí, soy una chica.—Bromeé sarcásticamente. Los tres rieron entre dientes, hasta parecían estar aliviados, ellos se estaban percatando de que seguía siendo yo.

—¡Puta sea! Me has dado un susto tremendo, Bella, pensé que la tía Deph había logrado cambiarte —Resopló mi hermano acercándose a mí para ayudarme con equipaje—. Pensé que te habíamos perdido, hermanis.

—Salgamos de aquí, necesito arreglar unos asuntos antes de esta noche.—Comentó Edward sonriendo con travesura.

—¿A quién te tirarás esta noche, Edward? —Enarqué una ceja mientras lo miraba a los ojos, esperando su evidente respuesta.

—Iremos a una fiesta, bebé. —Contestó con sus ojos azules revoloteando de excitación. —La fiesta de fin de verano —Me explicó Jasper dedicándome una media sonrisa—, este año será una fiesta rompe-culo. ¡Estará genial!

—Y tú, sexy shorts, vendrás con nosotros. —Edward pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros, poniendo todo su robusto peso sobre mí.

—Hey, idiota, no soy tu mesa, fuera de aquí. —Lo empujé lejos divertida, él sabía que odiaba cuando hacía eso.

—Sí, te llevaremos, pensamos que es una compensación por el hecho de que no fuimos a secuestrarte en New Orleans y pasaste todo un verano con Hitler —Me explicó Emmett mientras salíamos hacia el aparcamiento—. Ni siquiera te dejaban ver una fiesta por TV.

Sí, claro, si tan solo supiera.

—¿Acaso tenían TV? —Preguntó Jasper divertido. Los cuatro soltamos una carcajada.

—Sí, tenían TV… solo una y con canales restringidos.— Le contesté encogiéndome de hombros. Se volvieron hacía mí, mirándome como si estuviese loca.

—¿Me estas jodiendo? —Expresó Edward con ojos muy abiertos—. Vaya, eso sí que es una mierda.

—En fin, ya la tortura pasó hermanis, es hora de que festejemos al estilo Forks City.— Mi hermano me sonrió y luego nos vimos caminando hacia su auto. Cuando ya estábamos cerca, no pude evitar escuchar el absurdo, pero digno comentario de Edward.

—¿Bella siempre ha tenido ese jodidamente ardiente trasero?— Escuché que le preguntaba a Jasper en un «susurro». Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sí, Ed, siempre ha estado ahí —Jasper le contestó escuchándose algo fastidiado—. Créeme, siempre ha estado.

—¿Y cómo mierda no me había dado cuenta?

Una pequeña sonrisa saltó sobre mi rostro. Pero... ¿por qué sonreía? ¿Acaso me gustaba que me miraran de diferente forma?

Joder, son Edward y Jasper de quien hablamos, ellos son el último estereotipo de novios que desearía tener. Debía sacudir esos pensamientos y enfocarme en LA FIESTA.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bueno? <strong>

**Para todas las que hayan tenido la oportunidad de leer menos de un capitulo de mi anterior historia,y bueno aquí va la explicación: soy una perra floja sin remedio. O sea,el año pasado me toco repetir curso de nuevo, 1°Medio en especifico o 9° Grado,creo que se entiende. Todo esto culpa de mi perezosa/floja asquerosa personalidad y bueno,no era capas ni de meterme cinco minutos a un computador y escribir, así que en fin,lo siento mucho.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de este gran libro y espero sus comentarios ;)**

**Atte: **

**P.D: Si se me pasa algún nombre solo avisen!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Mikey

Bueno,bueno, este es el segundo cap,espero que les guste ;)

Respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron en los reviews bueno,como ya le dije a ella actualizare a diario, generalmente uno o dos capítulos a la vez (:

Gracias a todas las chicas que ponen mi historia en favoritos o la siguen,gracias a ustedes me dan ganas de no agarrarme a cabezazos contra la pared pensando si subir o no el siguiente capitulo :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Le rogué a Emmett que fuéramos primero a comer algo —preferiblemente, comida rápida— , antes de pasar por casa y tener que lidiar con los chillidos de emoción de mi madre mirando mi cabello y mi maquillaje con su sonrisa de «Al fin, lo logré» pegada en su rostro.

Aunque sabía que quería ver la reacción de mi madre como fuese, prefirió aceptar mi oferta, así que nos detuvimos a comer en Mikey's, la cafetería-bar más popular en nuestro vecindario.

Sus hamburguesas de carne con extra queso fundido eran celestiales. Mierda, estaba muerta de hambre. El lugar me encantaba, la verdad, era mi lugar favorito para estar. Tenía ese ambiente de Cafetería de los 70's, piso de cuadros negros y blancos, sillas rojas, una magnifica Rockolla, muchos retratos de Elvis entre otros artistas que nunca me he parado a ver. Era algo muy al estilo Memphi's.

Enseguida tomamos una mesa y Jessica se nos acercó, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco automáticamente. Jessica era la mesera de Mikey's que calificaba como la diosa del sexo, según los chicos. Síp… ella ha pasado por las manos de Emmett, Jasper y Edward casi al mismo tiempo. Sin ningún pudor. Era una completa zorra. Una verdadera.

—¡Ah! Bella, has vuelto a la ciudad. —Me saludó mientras sonreía ampliamente, dejando ver el trozo de chicle que masticaba entre sus dientes. Ugh. —¿Cómo fue tu verano? —Aunque no podía negar que no era una total perra. En cambio, era bastante agradable, solo que le encantaba demostrar MUCHO su CARIÑO hacia los hombres.

—Estuvo realmente genial —Le contesté dedicándole una forzosa sonrisa—. Me divertí mucho.

—Me alegro bastante… Entonces, ¿lo de siempre? —Nosotros asentimos, nos guiñó el ojo y luego se fue caminando, contoneando sus anchas caderas como si fuera a partirse por la mitad.

—Aún no puedo creer que se la hayan tirado —Resoplé mientras me recostaba sobre el asiento—. ¿Acaso no tienen un poco de sentido común?

—Lo entenderás cuando tengas sexo, bebé —Se explicó Edward esbozando una linda sonrisa—, para un hombre no es fácil resistirse a eso. — Señaló el levantado culo de Jessica. Puse los ojos en blanco de nuevo, haciendo una mueca de asco e indignación.

—Olvidé con quien hablaba. —Dije en tono burlón, cruzándome de brazos.

—Aunque tú no estás tan mal, Bellita, dime… ¿desde cuándo tienes un trasero tan sexy?— Preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre su asiento y me echaba una divertida mirada.

—¡Joder, es mi hermana, Edward! —Le reprochó Emmett viéndose disgustado— La cual me encantaría que se quitara esos shorts en cuanto llegue a casa antes de que alguien se los arranque… con los ojos.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema —Jasper me dedicó una coqueta sonrisa—. Está bien como está, hermano.

No pude evitar sonrojarme por tantos halagos, lo cual me hizo enojar conmigo misma porque no era algo usual en mí.

—Dejemos de hablar del culo de mi hermana, por favor —Pidió Emmett en un gruñido. Ya estaba enojado—. ¿Podríamos hablar de la fiesta de esta noche?

—Bien, ¿cómo se supone que iré? ¿Crees que mamá dejará que vaya con ustedes? Apenas los puede ver, los odia. —Comenté algo divertida al imaginarme la magnífica cara de mi madre al hablarle sobre la fiesta.

—Eso es pan comido, Bella, solo relájate, ¿de acuerdo? —Jasper, que estaba junto a mí, pasó su brazo encima de mis hombros y me apretó cariñosamente contra él. Esto era algo habitual entre nosotros, pero algo había cambiado, estas extrañas sensaciones que sentía alrededor de estos babosos me comenzaban a preocupar. ¿Qué carajo me hicieron Katia y Lana en New Orleans? Se suponía que solo sería un cambio físico, en mi agenda de verano no decía por ningún lado: «Volverme una chica idiota que le gustan los chicos idiotas.» No poder estar alrededor de ellos actuando normalmente, no estaba en mis planes. Aunque sabía que no sería «uno los chicos» para siempre. Le sonreí a Jasper de vuelta.

—Sorpréndanme. —Les dije antes de que las hamburguesas llegaran y le dedicara toda mi atención a mi bebé con extra queso. Mierda… cómo extrañaba Mikey's.

Luego de que Emmett y yo dejáramos a los chicos en Mikey's, ya que no queríamos tener que discutir con mamá, nos dirigimos a casa. Estaba tratando de evitarlo a toda costa, la verdad era que no quería ver a mamá aún, no quería escucharla en cuanto me viera.

¿Por qué simplemente no viví con papá?

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 10, y no los culpo, la verdad no tengo ni una puta idea de cómo se casaron, los dos son realmente diferentes, son como el agua y el aceite.

Mi madre es una obsesiva-compulsiva que siempre viste de marca y se preocupa por su imagen como si su vida dependiera de ello. En cambio, mi padre es bastante agradable, liberal y humilde, por eso es que me llevo mucho mejor con él, además de que está bien con el hecho de que sea amiga de Jasper y Edward.

Explíquenme… ¿Desde cuándo un padre común acepta que su «bebita» esté todo el tiempo con chicos? Mamá fue tan insistente que el juez le dio la custodia de nosotros dos, ya que nuestro hermano mayor Marcus tenía 18 en ese entonces. Síp, soy la única «chica» genéticamente de la familia.

Casi nunca vemos a Marcus, por eso no se los había mencionado antes. Él trabaja en una empresa en Seattle como publicista, lo vemos solo en ocasiones especiales. Él es todo un chico perfecto, la verdad es que extraño su compañía, él solía ser más cariñoso de lo que Emmett puede llegar a ser conmigo. Él sí me trataba como una chica.

—¡Oh, querida! —Ugh, aquí viene. Esa chillona voz me sacó de mis tranquilos pensamientos. —Qué hermosa te ves —Ella se acercó para abrazarme, lastimando mi mejilla con sus grandes aretes de diamantes—. Me encanta la nueva tú.

—Sigo siendo yo, querida madre —Le comenté sonriendo con hipocresía—, la misma Bella.

Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo de su «perfecto» rostro, hasta que sus labios formaron una línea recta.

—Estoy jodidamente cansada, así que debería tomar una siesta antes de salir esta noche. — Anuncié quitándole mi equipaje a Emmett de sus manos.

Mi madre me miró con horror al escuchar la palabra con «J», tanto que Emmett y yo nos aguantamos una fuerte carcajada.

Me encantaba hacerla enojar. Era como mi deporte favorito —además del fútbol americano.

—¿Salir esta noche? ¿A dónde se supones que irás? —me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Tendremos una noche de hermanos, madre —Emmett se acercó a mí para pasar su brazo por mis hombros—. Solo Bella y yo, para celebrar su regreso a la ciudad.

Ella nos miró con suspicacia.

—¿Cómo estoy segura de que no estarán con esos tontos que tienen como amigos? —Mis manos se hicieron puños en cuanto escuché el ofensivo comentario de mi madre. Emmett se dio cuenta y me dio un ligero apretón en el hombro en un intento de calmarme.

—Estaremos en Mikey's toda la noche, puedes simplemente preguntarle a Billy si estábamos ahí, sabes que él no te mentiría. Hoy es noche de karaoke. —Me encantaba que mi hermano fuese un experto en mentir.

Con tan solo una llamada al amable dueño de Mikey's, Billy, para decirle que le dijera a mamá que estuvimos todo el rato ahí, él se lo diría sin chistar. No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos mentir por nosotros.

Ese señor era el mejor.

—Bueno, solo no lleguen tarde, yo estaré jugando Bingo con mis amigas en el Club, así que no sé a qué hora llegaré, ¿de acuerdo? —Entonces, ella simplemente tomó su bolso, se echó una mirada en el espejo y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Bienvenida de vuelta, Bella.

Le sonreí como despedida y en cuanto desapareció de nuestras vistas, explotamos en risas.

—Eso fue bastante fácil —comentó Emmett divertido—. Ahora, prepárate hermanis, esta noche será larga.

Y yo no podía esperar.

* * *

><p>¿Y bueno? ¿les gusta? ¿o es hora de despedirme de otra historia y no adaptar nunca mas algo?<p>

Gracias de nuevo a cada una de las chicas que comentan,me siguen o le dan favorito a la historia,son las mejores ;)


	4. Capitulo 3: El juego de Gira la botella

SEEEEEEEEEEGUNDO CAP DEL DÍA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! Bueno bueno como pueden ver al final me decidí a subir de a dos cap al día para que sea de alguna forma mas rápida y continua la historia,a parte los capitulos tampoco son muy largos,en fin.. tranquilas,actualizare a diario (:

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

¿Qué debería usar para la fiesta?

Tenía este montón de ropa encima de mi cama, aun debatiendo en mi cabeza lo que iba a usar en LA FIESTA.

¿Pero por qué rayos parecía una típica chica superficial las cuales tienen miles de prendas y aun así no saben qué usar? No lo sé, me estaba comportando muy extraño últimamente. Usualmente solo escojo lo que esté limpio y a la vista, solo una olida para confirmar que pueda usarse y listo, me iba a la escuela.

Ahora tengo que pasar tres horas mirando el montón de ropa, sin saber cómo vestir, ¿sexy?, ¿al estilo Bella?, ¿conservadora? No tenía idea de esta mierda.

Así que simplemente pensé como Katia y opté por usar una blusa gris teñida con vuelos blancos, podía verse mi abdomen, pero me importaba una mierda, la verdad. Hoy saldría a divertirme, a enseñarles a Edward, Jasper y a Emmett, que Isabella Swan se había convertido en una fiestera profesional. Bueno, en fin, combiné mi blusa con unos claros jeans ajustados con un cinturón rosa neón y unas vans grises, todo lo acompañé con mi gorra (plana) favorita, la cual Edward me había obsequiado el día que ganó ese gran partido de fútbol contra la escuela de Bashmore, estaba tan feliz que lo hizo, me obsequió su gorra favorita.

—Hermanis, ¿ya estás lista? Edward y Jasper estarán aquí pronto. —Le escuché decir a Emmett tras mi puerta.

—¡Ya casi termino de arreglarme! —Le hice saber mientras me colocaba una pizca de brillo de labios.

La puerta se abrió haciéndome dar un respingo, Emmett asomó su cabeza con una expresión de confusión jodidamente graciosa.

—¿Acabas de decirme que tú, Isabella Marie Swan, estabas arreglándote? —Me preguntó de la forma más burlona que pudo. Puse los ojos en blanco, divertida.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermana?

—Oh, jódete, Emmett —Le enseñé el dedo del medio y él soltó una carcajada—, ella sigue exactamente aquí.

—Síp, y espero que su asco hacia los hombres como los jodidos de mis amigos siga exactamente ahí también —Él al parecer escuchó con atención lo que había dicho y luego se echó a reír—.Sería realmente imposible que te fijaras en uno de ellos, no sé por qué me preocupo, te conozco lo suficiente.

Sí, claro… él tenía toda la razón del mundo. ¿Cierto?

—Estoy lista, vámonos. —Me limité a decir mientras le sonreía incómodamente.

—Bebé, cada vez me sorprendes más. —El comentario de Edward me hizo poner los ojos en blanco automáticamente.

Íbamos en camino a la fiesta en el auto de Jasper, el cual no dejaba de mirar por el retrovisor hacia donde nos encontrábamos Edward y yo, nuestros ojos se habían encontrado un par de veces, solo que traté de ignorarlo y no pensar el por qué se comportaba de esa forma.

—Te he dicho que odio cuando están encima de mí, apártate. —Empujé a Edward lejos mientras él se reía divertido.

—Eso no lo dirás cuando estén encima de ti haciendo tú sabes qué. —Comentó con una de sus asquerosas sonrisas.

—¡Ugh, eres un idiota! —Expresé asqueada, para volverme hacia el frente, cruzándome de brazos.

—Y me adoras. —Me susurró al oído mientras me plantaba un asqueroso beso en la mejilla.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí. Esta noche no quería que nadie me molestara. Quería divertirme.

El olor a alcohol, marihuana y otras sustancias mezcladas, azotó violentamente mi nariz al momento de cruzar la puerta de la casa de Tyler Crowley, el anfitrión de la fiesta.

La música estaba tan alta que no pude escuchar lo que Emmett me dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud que se encontraba en la espaciosa sala, ¿o era el comedor? No tenía ni una jodida idea, todo el lugar estaba repleto de gente y las luces parpadeantes no me dejaban diferenciar los lugares.

—¡¿Quieres jugar?! —Jasper gritó en mi oído.

Me volví hacia él, para darme cuenta que estaba inclinado hacia mí, tanto que nuestras narices chocaron.

¿Y ahora por qué me sonrojaba?

—¡¿Jugar a qué?! —Le pregunté tratando de ignorar ese incómodo momento.

—A «gira la botella». —Intervino Edward con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Oh no... ¿Qué estaban tramando?

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Negué con la cabeza mientras me encogía de hombros.

—¡¿Qué?! —Expresó Edward soltando una carcajada, mostrando sus perfectos dientes—. Bebé, tienes que vivir un poco, «gira la botella» es el juego más ardiente que existe en el mundo adolescente, claro, luego de «7 minutos en el paraíso».

—No creo querer besar a ningún chico asqueroso o aun peor, alguna chica. —Les dije aún no muy segura.

Sonaba divertido… y venía aquí a divertirme, así como lo hice en New Orleans. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Era una fiesta.

—Oh, vamos. —Edward me tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme hasta el grupo de personas sentadas en unos sofás.

Conocía a Bree, de mi clase de Historia el año pasado. Tyler, el anfitrión y amigo del alma de los chicos. Y a Alec, un chico bastante guapo y considerado decente por mí, lo conocí una vez que iba saliendo de su entrenamiento de natación y casi me lleva por delante.

Me cayó bastante bien, literalmente.

¿Entienden? ¿Literal? ¿Cayó? Bueno, ese fue un chiste bastante malo.

—¿Podemos unirnos? —Preguntó Jasper divertido, dándole un golpe en forma de saludo a Tyler.

—¡Mierda hombre, claro que sí! —Exclamó él mientras hacía espacio para nosotros— ¿Bella Swan? ¿Eres tú? ¡WOW! ¿Qué te pasó?

Traté de ignorar ese comentario.

—Pero les recomiendo que tomen esto antes de jugar. —Él sacó una botella con algo extraño dentro, no podía distinguir qué tipo de alcohol se trataba, solo sé que Edward le arrebató la botella de las manos y le dio un gran trago.

—¡MIERDA, MI GARGANTA SE QUEMA! —Se rio divertido—. Toma un poco, B.

Me extendió la botella, mirándome con ojos ansiosos, no podía decir que no, sabía que al final me convencería, así que mandé todo al infierno, la tomé entre mis dedos y me la llevé a la boca.

Sentí como si me hubiese tragado una cerilla encendida. Comencé a toser con fuerza hasta que abrí los ojos y podía ver a tres Edward mirándome aún, todo parecía estar dando vuelta. ¡¿Pero qué rayos era esto?! ¿Una clase de droga mezclada con alcohol?

Era una bomba.

Y estaba lista para jugar.

Digamos que al sentarme recuperé un poco mi visión, podía percatarme que el juego ya había comenzado y que por alguna razón, me sentía ansiosa.

Bree fue la primera que tuvo que besar a otra chica que no conocía y yo solo le pedía a Dios que no me tocara alguna, sería capaz de salir corriendo, bueno… si pudiera correr en estas condiciones.

Luego de 7 turnos más, Tyler giró la botella. La miré con atención mientras comenzaba a disminuir su velocidad. Alec y yo. Edward y yo. Una tal Christine y yo…

Se detuvo entonces.

Jasper y yo.

—Esto será épico, mis queridos amigos —Se burló Tyler irguiéndose en su puesto. ¿No era que estaba tan ebrio como nosotros?— Mi querido Jasper, haz tu magia… 5 segundos. Con lengua.

Me quedé quieta donde estaba en cuanto vi a Jasper levantándose de donde se encontraba, luciendo una de sus grandes sonrisas.

—¡Ve por ella, tigre! —Escuché que gritó Edward dándole una palmada en el trasero.

Comenzaba a sudar frío, ¿por qué me sentía tan nerviosa? Era solo un beso. Un beso de Jasper, Jasper Hale, el idiota que se lanza gases frente a mí, él que a veces se queda a dormir en casa y sale en calzoncillos sin importarle mi presencia. Ese Jasper que se tira a una diferente cada semana.

No tenía de qué preocuparme. No podía preocuparme por eso.

Solo tenía que besarlo y ya.

—Bien, hagamos esto. —Le dije cuando ya se encontraba frente a mí, estábamos cara a cara.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente bajó su mirada a mis labios y se quedó observándolos por unos largos segundos, se veía bastante concentrado y tranquilo. De repente, puso una mano sobre mi rostro y me acercó a él. Sus labios embistieron a los míos sin dejarme siquiera tomar aire.

Me sorprendí de su repentino cambio, pero eso no me detuvo para comenzar a corresponderle el beso. Mi mente no estaba funcionando bien, ya que lo único que pensaba era seguir devorando sus labios. Apretarlo más contra mí. Saborearlo por mucho más tiempo.

¿Por qué carajo pensaba en eso?

El toque de su lengua me hizo dar un respingo. Sin separarme de él, abrí aún más mi boca para darle paso a su lengua, que de un segundo a otro, ya se encontraba jugueteando con la mía. Sentía que estaba devorándome. Solté un pequeño gemido al notar que sus manos ahora estaban en mi cintura y las mías se movieron hacia su sedoso cabello.

—Hey, hey, ya han pasado como 10 segundos… —La voz de Edward se escuchaba bastante lejana.

Jadeé cuando Jasper se atrevió a mordisquear mi labio inferior, la sensación que me transmitía nunca la había experimentado antes.

—Ya estuvo… —Entonces, de un jalón, Edward nos separó.

Jasper y yo nos miramos directo a los ojos. Si sus labios se veían así de rojos, ¿qué quedaría con los míos?

Él no decía nada, ni se movía, solo estaba ahí… mirándome.

Y yo solo tenía que decir algo.

—Oh mi Dios.


	5. Capitulo 4: Un juego de tres

**Buenos días/tardes/noches! lo que sea!**

** bueno aqui va el cuarto capitulo de esta adaptación y espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

—Creo que esto ha subido de nivel, hombre —Se burló Tyler jalando a Jasper para que volviera a su asiento—. Tómalo con calma.

Él esbozó SU sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Alguien tiene que enseñarle, ¿no es así? —Se echó a reír con arrogancia. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Que te den.

Me bajé de la nube de inmediato. Caí en la cuenta de que solo estábamos jugando. Que él solo estaba jugando. Típico de mi amigo Jasper.

Bueno, entonces estaba lista para poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido en el verano.

Yo también había aprendido a jugar.

—Siguiente turno. —Le gruñí a Tyler mientras me levantaba a arrebatarle la botella de su regazo.— Necesito otro trago.

Él me dedicó una sexy sonrisa mientras me veía tomar otro gran trago. Me sentía mejor que nunca. Me sentía libre. Estaba jodidamente volando, sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera. La Bella vestida en ropa holgada, eructando y tirándose gases, que había estado antes del verano, ella ya no existía. La que estaba era una Bella versión mejorada, una Bella nueva…

Una Bella sexy.

Y no podía negar que me gustaba… y que estaba lista para aceptar el cambio.

Ahora mismo, en esta fiesta, con estos tontos.

—Dale vuelta, Tyler. —Le ordené echándome hacia atrás, soltando una carcajada sin ningún motivo.

Estaba tan ebria que no sabía lo que hacía. Él me obedeció aún divertido por mi actitud de «A la mierda todo». Vi como la botella daba vueltas, me sentía tan llena de energía, tantas ganas de bailar, saltar y con tantas ganas de hacer demostrar mi punto que, por alguna razón, detuve la botella y la moví por mi cuenta para que quedara entre Tyler y Edward.

Alcé la vista hacia ellos y les di mi mejor sonrisa atrevida. Ellos me miraban como si no pudieran creer lo que estaba haciendo. Y créanme… yo no tenía ni puta idea de por qué me estaba comportando así tampoco.

—Oh, se detuvo en el medio. —Espeté fingiendo inocencia—. ¿Eso significa que tengo que besarlos a ambos, cierto?

—Supongo. —Tyler se irguió entusiasmado, dándole un golpe a las costillas de Edward— ¿Qué esperas, hermano?

—Esto será épico, bebé. —Me aseguró Edward mientras me miraba con un brillo ansioso en sus hermosos ojos.

Me levanté decidida. No dejaría que ningún chico me hiciera quedar como tonta, nunca en mi vida había permitido eso y este día no era una excepción. Jasper logró sacar la chica en mí y ella estaba lista para contraatacar.

Nunca debió haber dicho esa simple frase, simplemente lo hizo para seguir con su reputación de idiota, bueno, para esto hacen falta dos.

Caminé hacía ellos no sin antes echarle una mirada Jasper, que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido mientras presenciaba la escena, como si estuviese conteniéndose. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

El primero que se atrevió a besarme fue Tyler, que por cierto, casi me ahoga con su lengua. No sentí nada. Solo sentía su lengua moverse como un gusano dentro de mi boca. Sí, sabía cómo besar, pero simplemente no sentía absolutamente… nada.

Eso fue hasta que sentí unos labios besando mi cuello y mis piernas temblaron inconscientemente. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Sentía las manos de Tyler atrapando mi rostro mientras me besaba y las de Edward apretando mi cintura. Me percaté que él comenzaba a trazar un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi oreja.

—¿Ahora cómo se siente esto? —Me susurró mordiéndome levemente el lóbulo.

Dejé escapar un gemido entre los labios de Tyler.

Me sentía drogada… más drogada de lo que estaba o, eso creo.

—Mi turno. —Edward empujó a Tyler para darse paso.

Pero en vez de comenzar a besarme de una —como todos ya lo habían hecho—. Se detuvo a mirarme seductoramente a centímetros de mi cara, se acercó a mí y me comenzó a besar las comisuras de los labios. Luego, pequeños besos con mordidas incluidas, haciéndome cerrar los ojos para disfrutar mejor… Y cuando pensé que no podía hacerme algo peor, su lengua se abrió pasó gentilmente, lo que me volvió loca.

Creo que una diminuta parte de mi cerebro sabía que esto mañana iba a hacer un problema, todos estábamos ebrios, quizá drogados, alterados y haciendo una casi orgía en este maldito lugar, pero no podía negar que la sensación de ser besada por Jasper… y por Edward, era algo que no podía explicar, bueno sí… sentía tanto calor que quería quitarme la ropa.

—Edward… —Jadeé entre sus labios, su aliento a alcohol y menta me inundaban por completo.

Edward Cullen, un maldito experto en besar a una chica y llevarla al cielo.

—Te dije que sería épico… —Susurró para separarse un poco de mí, con los ojos cerrados, acarició mi nariz con la suya, haciéndome estremecer. Después… simplemente apretó sus labios con los míos una vez más y abrió los ojos, separándose de mí.

Volví a escuchar la música a todo volumen, a las personas gritando, riéndose y bailando. Segundos atrás todo parecía estar en pausa.

—¡Creo que me he puesto cachondo! —Comentó un chico que no había visto antes aquí, ¿o sí?, ¿ya estaba ebria cuando llegó? No recuerdo una mierda, o quizá fue el beso que me hizo olvidarlo.

Me di la vuelta al recordar a Jasper, pero mi sorpresa fue…que él ya no estaba ahí.

Se había ido. Y luego de eso, no recuerdo haberlo ido a buscar, ni recuerdo haber recordado que tenía un hermano que estaba en la fiesta. Me divertí y como nunca, tanto que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando terminó la fiesta, a qué hora nos fuimos… ni en dónde dormimos.

Definitivamente, esa fue una fiesta rompe—culo.

* * *

><p><strong>UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! <strong>

***inserte voz de presentadora* **

**¿Que ira a pasar ahora entre Edward,Bella y Jasper? ¿Se ira a enterar Emmett de lo que paso esa noche?**

**¡Esto y mas en los próximos capitulos!**

**PD: El prox cap en unas horitas! besos ;)**


	6. Capitulo 5: El día después

**Vamos por el quinto señoras y señores! Se van a llevar alguna que otra sorpresa ;)**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

¿Acaso alguien me había golpeado la cabeza con un martillo? Porque el dolor de cabeza que tenía era realmente insoportable.

Primero. ¿Dónde coño estaba? Segundo. ¿Qué mierda pasó ayer? Tercero. Necesitaba una pastilla para la resaca, urgentemente.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sin mover mi cabeza, ya que sentía como si mi cerebro estuviese desprendido y dando vueltas por ahí. Incluso peor.

En cuanto mi vista se volvió más nítida, me di cuenta que definitivamente esta no era mi habitación.

Las paredes eran de un color vino y el techo estaba pintado de azul marino, eso era lo único que podía distinguir hasta el momento.

Cuando me erguí, pude tener una mejor vista del desconocido lugar donde me encontraba, y entonces… pude saber dónde rayos estaba. A juzgar por los trofeos de fútbol americano, medallas, posters de jugadores de la NFL, y el aparente desorden con sudor a hombre...

Estaba en la habitación de Edward.

¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué estaba en su habitación? ¿Dónde estaba él?

—¡Ugh! —Me quejé cuando me levanté de la cama, sentía un zumbido en la cabeza insoportable—. ¿Edward?

Pude escuchar un quejido proveniente del baño, segundos después un golpe y luego la puerta abriéndose de tirón, dejando ver a Edward sin camisa mientras se sobaba la cabeza, luciendo adolorido.

Entonces comencé a recordar lo que había hecho en la fiesta.

Jasper.

Beso extraño.

Edward.

Beso ardiente.

¡MIERDA! Por favor díganme que esto no pasó en verdad. Díganme que no los besé… a ambos.

—¿Qué coño hacías en el baño? —Traté de mantener la calma y no sacar conclusiones aún. Quizá simplemente estaba alucinando.

Sí, debía ser eso.

—Ugh, no me grites aún por favor, tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza. —Gruñó cerrando los ojos por un momento. Sacudió la cabeza y luego los abrió, dedicándome una extraña sonrisa.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello con nerviosismo y aclaré la garganta.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —Le pregunté cruzándome de brazos, calmada—. ¿Y dónde están todos?

—No tengo una mierda de idea, bebé —me contestó divertido—. Solo sé que fue la mejor noche que he tenido.

¿Él recordaba? ¿O no? ¿Qué se supone que significa «la mejor noche que he tenido»? ¿Debía de estar asustada?

Maldición, odiaba tener que lidiar con mis preguntas.

—No recuerdo nada de lo que hice. —Mentí mientras me aproximaba a su mesita de noche, para tomar mi teléfono.

Tenía un mensaje de texto de mamá.

Querida, la noche se alargó y no llegaré hasta mañana, espero que estén en cama a las 12am. Regresaré temprano, duerman bien.

Suspiré de alivio y me volví hacia Edward, quien tenía una expresión algo extraña en su rostro, me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese examinándome.

Como si estuviese descifrando algo.

—¿En verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche? —Él enarcó una ceja, como si me conociera lo suficiente y supiera que estaba mintiendo.

—Mi cabeza explotará en cualquier momento si no me tomo una aspirina, iré abajo y revisaré si los chicos están allí. —Me apresuré a decir para luego esquivarlo y poder respirar al salir.

¡QUÉ IDIOTA SOY! ¿Cómo pude besar a Jasper? ¿Cómo pude besar a Edward? Fue una cosa que juré a mí misma nunca hacer, en verdad, lo juré con mi vida.

SÍ, cuando estaba en 7mo grado tuve una amiga, la única de toda mi vida, se llamaba —se llama— Victoria, y nos llevábamos jodidamente bien. Éramos parecidas, nos gustaban las mismas cosas, pero me reventaba al ver lo tonta que se volvía cuando ellos dos aparecían, eso era lo único diferente de nosotras, que a ella le afectaba ese tipo de cosas, y a mí no.

Un día me contó que Jasper la había besado con lengua y que había sido su primera vez, que lo había disfrutado y que estaba ilusionada con él, tanto que dijo que le pediría salir. Días después, ella trató de hacerlo en la escuela y él la humilló frente a sus amigos, diciéndole que eso nunca había pasado.

Estuvo tan devastada, la vi llorar por una semana, Jasper le había roto el corazón. Entonces de la nada, comenzó a evitarme y a dejarme de hablar, como si yo tuviese la culpa de lo sucedido.

Fue ahí cuando juré que nunca iba a dejar que ningún chico se metiera bajo mi piel, sobre todo Jasper o Edward, esos eran los principales… y que las chicas nunca eran verdaderas amigas, en algún punto te dan la espalda.

Sí, estoy realmente jodida.

Volviendo al presente.

Bajé las escaleras en busca de los chicos, mientras miraba alrededor de la asombrosa casa de los Cullen, siempre había estado enamorada de los decorados. La madre de Edward, Esme, era bastante agradable y cálida conmigo, me trataba como a una hija más y me caía mil veces mejor que mi propia madre, pero casi nunca estaba en casa, ya que su trabajo no se lo permitía.

—¿Bella? —Solté un largo suspiro lleno de alivio al escuchar la voz de Emmett proveniente de la cocina.

—Trata de no hablar tan alto, que mi cabeza está que… —Me detuve en seco al ver que Jasper también se encontraba ahí, él también pareció entrar en una especie de pánico interno, ya que dejó de comer su cereal para mirarme fijamente.

Él también recordaba todo.

Genial.

—Buenos días, a los dos. —Emmett miró sobre mi hombro algo sonriente, segundos después, sentí la respiración de Edward en mi cuello.

—Mi resaca es putamente gloriosa, hermano. —Expresó Edward poniendo sus manos sobre mi cintura, su risa resonó en mi oído derecho.

No pude evitar estremecerme debido a su tacto. ¿POR QUÉ ME PASABA ESTO A MI?

—¡Desayunemos! —Tomé la oportunidad de saltar lejos de Edward, luego me arrepentí de haber hecho ese brusco movimiento ya que mi cabeza zumbó de nuevo.

Tomé un vaso de agua antes de comenzar a comer, no tenía cepillo dental así que no pude lavarme los dientes. Edward me sirvió una taza de leche con cereal y nos sentamos todos en la espaciosa barra de la cocina. Todos con la cabeza metida en el tazón. Se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia la tensión que había entre nosotros.

—¿Qué pasó en esa fiesta? —Preguntó Emmett con un tono de voz lo suficientemente serio como para que los tres levantáramos la vista de golpe.

Edward miró a Jasper. Jasper a mí y yo a Edward. Nuestras caras nos delataban por completo. Recordábamos cada detalle de la noche anterior, definitivamente.

Chase nos miró enarcando una ceja y por un momento entré en pánico, creyendo que nos había descubierto.

—Sé lo que pasó anoche… —Mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho al escuchar eso— Tuve sexo con una muy jodidamente ardiente rubia.

Casi pude escuchar nuestros suspiros de alivio.

—Bueno, entonces tendré que decir que yo he anotado con una chica realmente ardiente también. —Edward inmediatamente miró hacia mí, sonriendo perversamente.

—Yo también. —Intervino Jasper, imitando el movimiento de su amigo.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí? No. No. No. Aquí nadie anotó con nadie, por favor, dejen de mirarme, además, el estúpido de Jasper no debería estar diciendo eso, ahora que lo recuerdo… según el: «Solo me estaba enseñando».

Maldito idiota.

—Buscaré mis zapatos, ya vuelvo. —Solo quería escapar de esta incómoda situación lo antes posible.

Cuando iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras, sentí a alguien tomándome de la cintura para darme la vuelta.

Me quedé sin aliento por un momento y luego miré a Edward un poco molesta.

—¿Qué mierda…? —Le reclamé evitando demostrar mi nerviosismo. Él rio entre dientes y acercó su rostro al mío lentamente.

Deja vú.

—Al parecer sigues sin saber cómo mentir —Susurró divertido—. Sé que recuerdas todo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Vaya, hasta yo estaba sorprendida de lo calmada y natural que sonaba.

—Solo te diré una cosa… —Se acercó tanto a mí que por un momento pensé que iba a besarme de nuevo— Isabella Swan, desde hoy oficialmente dejas de ser «uno de los chicos», por lo menos para mí.

Me quedé estática por unos segundos. ¿Qué… qué acababa de decir?

Desde este momento estoy consciente que vendrán problemas… y muchos.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN! <strong>

**Edward controla tus hormonas por favor! **

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y como en algunos capítulos anteriores escribí: gracias a todas las que dejan reviews,siguen y colocan en favorito la historia de verdad son las mejores! También gracias a las que leen de cualquier forma!**

**Bueno este fue el segundo y ultimo capitulo del día **

**Gracias por leer! besos :***


	7. Capitulo 6: Primer día de escuela

**SEEEEEEXTO CAPITULO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! **

**Gracias por leer y espero que les guste (:**

**Aunque me van a odiar... o al libro... o tal vez a los dos.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Dios, no saben cuánto iba a extrañar las vacaciones.

Y me di cuenta de eso cuando me levanté esta mañana para el primer día de escuela. Les digo, mamá tiene que comprar un despertador nuevo, la canción de Smells Like Teen Spirit me había sobresaltado tanto, que lo terminé estrellando contra la pared.

El pobre no sobrevivió.

Por otro lado, tenía una segunda razón por la que no quería ir a la escuela. Esa razón —o quizá dos razones— se llamaban Jasper y Edward, a los que desde ese día luego de la fiesta, hace cuatro días exactos, estaba tratando de evitar a toda costa.

Me sentía bastante estúpida al respecto, pero simplemente no quería lidiar con ellos, sabía que no estaba bien hacerlo, ya que hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo y ahora con un simple «momento», todo se estaba yendo a la mierda.

Tenía que ser honesta conmigo misma, por parte era mi culpa, en primer lugar, nunca debí permitir que Jasper me besara, a consecuencia de lo ocurrido, terminé besando a Edward y metiéndome en este lío.

Emmett aún no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero estaba consciente que en algún momento comenzaría a sospechar ya que las veces que los dos habían venido a casa, buscaba alguna excusa para no estar alrededor de ellos.

Las palabras de Edward aún me seguían atormentando. «Desde hoy oficialmente, dejas ser una de los chicos». La piel se me erizaba con tan solo pensar lo capaz y astuto que Edward podía llegar a ser.

¿En qué rollo me había metido? Joder.

—Querida, Emmett ya te espera abajo, apresúrate o llegarán tarde. —Me anunció mamá haciéndome dar un respingo y salir de mis locos pensamientos.

Terminé de peinar mi cabello, tomé mi bolso y me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla, lo primero que mamá vio fueron los pedazos del despertador en el suelo.

Me dedicó una mirada de desaprobación.

—Ah sí, hay que comprar un nuevo despertador. —Le dije al darme cuenta de por qué estaba molesta.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero yo simplemente la esquivé para comenzar a bajar las escaleras. No quería discutir esta mañana, iba a ser un largo día.

—¿Destruiste el despertador? —Me preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa divertida dibujándose en su rostro. Me encogí de hombros mientras tomaba una manzana de la barra de la cocina.

—¿Cuál es? ¿El quinto que rompes? —Se rio divertido, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Sexto, de hecho. —Solté una risita y le di un mordisco a mi manzana, para luego salir hacia el auto.

Sí, era muy temperamental en las mañanas.

Emmett aparcó su Jeep Wrangler verde militar —la cual papá le había comprado en su cumpleaños número 17— en su lugar habitual en la escuela, junto al Mustang GT rojo de Jasper y el Volvo S60 R gris de Edward.

Genial, ellos nos esperaban sobre el auto de Jasper.

—¿Qué coño esperas? Baja del auto que tengo que cerrar. —No me había dado cuenta que Emmett ya se encontraba fuera del auto.

Mi corazón estaba un poco inquieto y eso me hacía maldecir internamente.

Tenía que tratar de olvidar si quería que todo volviese a la normalidad.

—¿Listos para volver a la tortura? —Bromeó Jasper cuando estuvimos ya suficientemente cerca.

—Bueno, pregúntaselo a Bella, hoy ha roto el sexto despertador en lo que va del año —Dijo mi hermano divertido mientras ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros—. No me gustaría ser su marido, no me imagino cuando despierte por las mañanas, él tratará de darle un beso de buenos días y ella lo dejará inconsciente.

Todos soltamos una carcajada ante el ocurrente chiste de Emmett.

Yo no era tan mala, ¿o sí?

—Pues yo estoy dispuesto a ser noqueado todas las mañanas. —Terció Edward en modo de burla.

Pero al ver como se formaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro mientras me miraba, sabía que no estaba bromeando.

—¡Vamos, hombre, ya hablamos de esto! —Le reprochó Emmett haciendo una mueca de asco.

Jasper rio entre dientes, solo que pude notar que eso no llegó a sus ojos.

—Entremos, debemos buscar nuestros nuevos horarios —Sugirió Jasper viendo la hora en su reloj—, solo ruego que no nos toque clase de Geografía con el profesor Timothy, ese viejo es todo un hijo de puta.

Los tres asentimos apoyándolo enérgicamente, mientras comenzábamos a caminar dentro del edificio.

En el pasillo, todo sucedía como siempre, las chicas de preparatoria y secundaria volteaban a ver a mis amigos, y a mí me miraban con fastidio o quizás odio, me valía la más mínima mierda la verdad, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus miradas asesinas. Típicas chicas envidiosas, deberían buscarse una vida o quizá un muñeco inflable que pueda acompañarlas.

Los chicos ahora parecían mirarme de forma diferente, algunos que al parecer nunca me habían visto con detenimiento, ahora me escaneaban de pies a cabeza, algunos se mordían el labio y lo único que eso causaba en mí, eran unas náuseas anormales.

—Bella. —Me llamó la voz de Jasper, me di cuenta que solo estábamos él y yo, ya que Edward y mi hermano se encontraban retirando los horarios.

—¿Qué hay?

«¿Qué hay?» ¿En serio, Bella? ¿Eso es lo mejor que pudiste decir? Idiota nivel: Tú.

—Quería… quería disculparme por lo que pasó en la fiesta. —Me dijo rascándose la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

¿Acaso… estaba nervioso?

—Por lo del beso. —Especificó mirándome a los ojos, esa extraña expresión en su rostro hizo que mi corazón se ablandara, pero solo un poco.

—Me alegra oírte decir que te arrepientes de haberme besado. —Me encogí de hombros fingiendo estar decepcionada.

O quizá no estaba fingiendo tanto. Últimamente no sabía cómo controlar mis aparentes cambios de humor.

Él se echó a reír divertido y yo me di cuenta que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca.

—Nadie ha dicho que me arrepiento. —De repente, su divertida expresión cambió a una más seria.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza cuando acercó su mano a mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla para luego colocar un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

—De la única cosa de la que me arrepiento es de no haberte llevado conmigo luego de eso.

Sentí como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo hubiera subido a mis ahora calientes y rojas mejillas.

Eso me había tomado jodidamente desprevenida.

—Cariño, me da un gran gusto verte. —Escuché una voz femenina dirigiéndose hacia Jasper.

Él claramente se tensó de inmediato y vi cómo el pánico atravesaba sus ojos.

—Dijiste que volverías a la habitación el día de la fiesta, pero nunca lo hiciste, me dejaste con ganas de más. —Quise tener una mejor vista de la aparente zorra en celo que no tenía ningún pudor de decir esas cosas.

Y cuando vi de quien se trataba, mi garganta casi se cierra por la sorpresa.

Bajita, piel blanca, cabello rojizo, grandes ojos verde esmeralda y linda sonrisa.

No me podía creer lo idiota y maldito que era Jasper, que después de todo, evidentemente…

Se había tirado a la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga, Victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TODO TAN PUTAMENTE BIEN Y APARECE ESE ADEFESIO DE LA SOCIEDAD!<strong>

**Ya enserio, así es como le arruinas el día a alguien, sea quien sea :|**

**Como pueden ver odio esta parte del libro y esto recién es el comienzo!**

**P.D: En unas horitas subo el segundo cap! besos :***


	8. Capitulo 7: Jacob Black

**Hola queridos/as! Buenos días! **

**vengo a dejar este séptimo capitulo por aquí para que lo disfruten y se lleven más de alguna sorpresa :O**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

Casi vuelvo a caer en su juego.

Últimamente me pasaba mucho y eso me comenzaba a molestar.

No quería hablar con nadie, ni muchos menos con Victoria, no habíamos cruzado ni una palabra desde el momento en que dejó de hablarme en 7mo grado. Claro, ella sabía exactamente quién era y aun así siguió ignorándome para seguir coqueteando con el gran idiota de Jasper.

Se había vuelto una completa perra, ahora era una de las amigas de la Zorra Denali, digo, Tanya Denali, la chica más popular de la escuela y la única en toda la escuela —y quizá de todo el mundo— que no soportaría entablar una conversación sin querer lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Me entenderán cuando me encuentre con ella.

En fin, escapé de ese tan irritante momento para entrar a mi primera clase del año, Química, la cual no sé si era tan aburrida que no presté atención o si simplemente mi mente estaba en otro lado.

Probablemente eran las dos.

En cuanto la campana sonó, casi me lanzo fuera del aula, no quería estar ni un minuto más dentro de ella con el profesor Dereck escupiendo mi cara con cada palabra que decía.

Mala mía por sentarme frente.

Iba a comenzar a caminar, cuando sentí a alguien tocando mi brazo para atraer mi atención.

Mi boca luchó por no abrirse al ver al chico que tenía frente a mí. Ni de coña era alguien común aquí. Era delgado, pero se veía que estaba en forma, era de piel morena rojiza y ojos de un color castaño oscuro casi negro, su cabello era corto, brillante y atractivo,oscuro, casi totalmente negro como sus ojos.

Él solo estaba ahí, dedicándome una pulcra y cortés sonrisa.

—¿Ahora sí tengo tu atención? —Su perfecto acento inglés me hizo despertar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunté frunciendo el ceño, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

¿Nos habíamos encontrado antes? Ni puta idea.

—A que somos compañeros en química, solo que estabas muy distraída como para notarlo. —Se explicó sin dejar de sonreír.

Sus pómulos eran tan… mierda.

—Lo siento, es que tengo otras cosas en la cabeza —resoplé viéndome avergonzada—. ¿Eres nuevo aquí?

—Sí, estudiante de intercambio de New Castle —dijo él pasándose una mano por su cabello—. Soy Jacob, Jacob "Jake" Black.

—Isabella o simplemente Bella Swan —me presenté aceptando su apretón de manos.

—¿Isabella? Ese es un nombre…

—Italiano, es un nombre italiano, lo sé —Reí mientras cambiaba de posición mi bolso—. Dale las gracias a mi padre.

Él rio entre dientes. Wow, era demasiado atractivo.

—A juzgar que no le prestaste la mínima atención a la clase, te informo que tendremos que hacer una tarea juntos.

Asentí lentamente, comprendiendo ahora por qué me hablaba, simplemente por una tarea.

Cuando Jake iba a decir otra cosa, mi cara se descompuso al ver que Jasper se acercaba a nosotros.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —escuché que el chico nuevo me preguntaba al ver mi repentino cambio de humor.

—¿Podemos hablar? — Jasper ya se encontraba frente a mí.

Jódete.

—Ya estamos hablando. —Me crucé de brazos, algo irritada.

No quería ser parte de sus juegos, me rehusaba a caer una vez más.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Bellita… —Resopló mirándome a los ojos, con expresión de disculpa—. Déjame explicarte…

Solté una seca carcajada.

—No hace falta, no me debes nada, ninguna explicación. —Le dije sonando tranquila.

—Estaba ebrio —comenzó a hablar, sin dejar de mirarme, aparentemente ignorando lo que había dicho.

—Todos lo estábamos —espeté poniendo los ojos en blanco—, es por eso que no tienes que explicarme nada, ya que no tomo eso como un asunto importante, así que prefiero que olvides lo que pasó.

Eso es, Bella, sé madura.

—¿Debería encontrarme contigo luego? —carraspeó Jake algo incómodo.

Mierda, me había olvidado de él.

—¿Y quién coño eres tú? —Jasper enarcó una ceja hacía él, mirándolo de arriba abajo, molesto.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su falta de cortesía.

—Soy Jacob "Jake" Black, el chico nuevo. —Se presentó luciendo divertido de su «chiste».

—Y el que ahora se va conmigo —señalé mientras me movía hacia su lado, aprovechando la oportunidad.

Jasper me miró algo sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

Síp, él nunca había sido dejado hablando solo por una chica.

Pero para todo hay una primera vez, ¿no?

—Tenemos que organizar una tarea de química, te veré luego, en el almuerzo quizá. —Me apresuré a decir, arrastrando a Jake conmigo hacia mi casillero.

—¿Es ese tu novio o algo así? —preguntó Jake cuando ya estuvimos en mi casillero, cuando ya estaba mucho más calmada.

—No —resoplé sacando mi nuevo y gordo libro de Historia-. Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Oh. —Él asintió lentamente, como si hubiese comprendido algo muy importante—, así que tu mejor amigo está enamorado de ti. Entiendo.

Solté un bufido incrédula, para luego echarme a reír.

—Se ve que aún no sabes quién es Jasper Hale, ni quién soy yo tampoco —comenté divertida—. Solo hemos tenido una noche loca, creo que deberías saber que yo soy un poco… diferente al estereotipo de chica común. Técnicamente no tengo amigas, solo amigos.

—Me doy cuenta de eso. —Él me sonrió mientras me miraba con atención-. Si fueses una chica común me hubieses hablado en tono seductor, me hubieses estado tocando y guiñado el ojo, eso es lo que siempre hacen —Se encogió de hombros—. Y me alegra de verdad que no seas así, me asustan ese tipo de chicas.

Le sonreí divertida, cerrando mi casillero al fin.

—Créeme, a mí también. —Lo apoyé comenzando a caminar junto a él hacia la clase de Historia.

Me alegraba tener un amigo nuevo para mi corta lista de amistades.

* * *

><p><strong>¡APARECIO JAKE! *grito de fangirl*<strong>

**Bueno bueno chicas este es el segundo capitulo del día por lo que nos leemos mañana ):**

**Gracias a todas por leer de verdad y otra vez gracias por todas las que dejan reviews,las que siguen y colocan en favorito su historia! Y obviamente a las que la leen aunque no hagan nada de esto (:**

**Para las que preguntan si es un Jasper/Bella o un Edward/Bella, bueno,es un Edward/Bella, solo sean pacientes y verán ;)**


	9. Capitulo 8: Hora del almuerzo

OH POR DIOS DISCÚLPENME! TENGAN CLEMENCIA DE ESTA POBRE NIÑA SIN INTERNET! Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento

Ay! de verdad discúlpenme, en forma de compensación ahora mismo les subo 3 capítulos de verdad discúlpenme por estos días ):

Disfruten c:

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

Me vi deslizando mi bandeja por la barra a la hora del almuerzo, tenía un hambre tremenda — como siempre—, pero no había nada que me apeteciera, nunca hay nada que me apetezca en esta estúpida cafetería, así que terminé eligiendo una chuleta de cerdo con patatas al horno, una extraña ensalada y de postre un rico flan de chocolate. Bueno, quizá tomé dos.

Mis pies automáticamente caminaron hacia nuestra mesa habitual, en todo el medio del lugar, en «la zona de los populares».

—¡Hermanis! —Me saludó Emmett mientras me sentaba en la mesa, junto a Edward— ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día?

Inconscientemente dirigí mi mirada hacia Jasper, quien parecía tener sus lindos ojos azules clavados en mí.

¿Acaso no debería estar tirando con alguna otra chica?

—Sobreviviré —Me encogí de hombros, comenzando a comer mi almuerzo—. Aunque quisiera irme a casa.

—Eh, hablando de irse a casa... —Emmett se revolvió el cabello algo nervioso—. Tengo que hacer algo después de clases, así que no podré llevarte a casa.

Oh, genial.

—¿Hablas jodidamente en serio? —Dejé de comer para mirarlo asesinamente.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, Edward se ha ofrecido a llevarte.

Oh, súper genial.

—La dejaré sana y salva en su casa, hermano. —Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me apretó contra él.

Por alguna razón, esta vez no lo alejé, como habitualmente hago.

Eso comenzó a preocuparme.

—Quiero tus manos fuera de sus pantalones, ¿quedó claro? —Mi hermano lo señaló con el dedo acusadoramente.

Él solo soltó una divertida carcajada.

—Entendido, jefe —Edward le hizo un saludo militar y luego sentí sus labios rozando mi oído.

Me tensé instantáneamente.

—Todavía sigue en pie, ¿sabes? —Mis vellos se erizaron y tuve el instinto de escapar, pero luego pensé que se vería muy obvio y me quedé quieta, sin siquiera volverme hacía él, ya que sabía que sería lo suficientemente peligroso y no quería arriesgarme.

¿Qué seguía aún en pie? ¿Lo que me había dicho días atrás? ¿Esas palabras que aún estaban en mi mente rondando buscándole lógica? Rayos, esto me comenzaba a afectar más de lo que pensaba.

Cuando él estuvo a una distancia razonable para poder voltearme y reclamarle, lo primero en que me fijé fue en su sonrisa de satisfacción, como si estuviera feliz de que estaba causando ese efecto en mí.

¿Por qué todos los hombres eran tan asquerosamente iguales?

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Todos miraron sobre mi hombro mientras enarcaban una ceja, pero yo me tomé mi tiempo, sabiendo de quien se trataba. Ese acento era inconfundible. Jake.

—Y… ¿tú quién eres? —le preguntó Edward examinándolo con la mirada.

—Es mi amigo, Jake —contesté enarcando una ceja—. ¿Hay un problema con eso?

La expresión amenazadora de Edward se desvaneció por completo cuando le contesté. Una sonrisa se curvó en un rostro e hizo un espacio entre él y Lauren —una chica del equipo de porristas—. Esta se vio ofendida, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Ninguna de las porristas me caía bien, a decir verdad.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —expresó él incitándolo a sentarse—. ¿Eres el chico nuevo, no?

—Sí —Jacob sonrió radiante mientras tomaba asiento.

—Bienvenido al cielo —Edward pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros—. Presiento que nos llevaremos bien.

Jasper tenía una épica cara de póker. Sabía que no le agradaba para nada Jacob.

Celos, ¿quizás?

El almuerzo transcurrió más normal de lo que creía, Edward le sacaba conversación a Jake mientras que Jasper trataba de evitarlo e ignorarlo a toda costa. Era un poco descortés de su parte, apenas lo conocía y ya lo parecía odiar.

Pero era algo típico en él.

Debía de actuar así y no arruinar su «reputación».

—Al fin el día escolar terminó. —resoplé en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia la salida, en un intento de escapar del aventón de Edward.

Pero no tuve éxito, ya que cuando iba a cruzar el aparcamiento, su volvo me obstruyó el paso.

Maldición.

—¿Creías que escaparías de mí, bebé? —me dijo con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

—Cállate, tonto —le gruñí adentrándome en la camioneta resignada—, solo llévame a casa, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —preguntó irónico, poniéndose en marcha—. Tú odias estar en tu casa, deberías aprender a mentir, ¿sabes?

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me cruzaba de brazos, mirando hacia el camino.

Tiene razón, odio estar en casa sola.

—¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado mejor? —Él hizo que lo mirara mientras una pizca de picardía cruzaba por sus ojos.

—¿Como a dónde?... ¿Qué no tienes práctica hoy? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Nop, no tengo, hoy serán las pruebas para los nuevos —explicó viéndose divertido—. De esta no te salvas, bebé.

Sostuve su mirada por un segundo, como cuando una niña está tratando de descifrar lo que alguien está pensando... Aún no estaba segura si era buena idea irme con él.

Una parte de mí estaba gritando «Claro que sí», pero esa era la misma parte que me está causando estos problemas y por eso quiero evitarla a como dé lugar.

—Has respondido muy tarde, yo tomo el silencio como un sí.

¿En qué mierda me estoy metiendo?


	10. Capitulo 9: Paintball

Capítulo 9

—¿Paintball?

—Paintball, bebé. —Sonrió Edward mirando el campo como si fuese un niño con juguetes nuevos.

—Ni de coña —Negué con la cabeza dando un paso atrás—. Sabes que apesto en esto.

He tenido malas experiencias en este juego las veces que he venido, con solo decirles que ni siquiera termino de pisar el campo cuando ya estoy eliminada. No tengo ni la más mínima puntería.

—Te enseñaré a jugar, no te preocupes —me aseguró pasando su brazo por mis hombros y besando mi cabello—. Déjame buscar mi reservación para comenzar.

¿Qué rayos había sido ese gesto? ¿Reservación? ¿Acaso sabía que iba a venir con él? Qué idiota.

Esperé por él mientras lo veía hablando con la chica tras el mostrador, carismático como siempre. Sentía este escenario tan diferente a la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Caí en cuenta que todo era diferente, diferente en el sentido que ya esos momentos antes de que este loco verano pasara, esos momentos ya no volverían, ya no sería parte de los chicos, ahora estaba siendo tratada como una chica y no sé si me terminaré de acostumbrar nunca a todo esto.

Nunca pensé en Edward como un chico-chico, o sea, en el sentido romántico o algo así… Bueno, a decir verdad en ocasiones anteriores, he tenido extraños sueños no solo con él, sino con Jasper, pero solo pensaba que pasar tanto tiempo con ellos me estaba afectando.

Pero al parecer mis hormonas eran las únicas saboteadoras aquí.

—¿Lista? —Di un respingo al darme cuenta que Edward ya estaba frente a mí.

—Dije que no quería jugar. —Me crucé de brazos irritada.

—Está bien —respondió él en tono despreocupado. Segundos después sentí cómo sus brazos me alzaban y me cargaban sobre su hombro.

¡Cómo odiaba cuando hacía eso!

—¡Maldita sea, bájame! —le grité dándole golpes en su espalda.

Él parecía tan cómodo, tan relajado, como si estuviese cargando con una simple almohada. Estúpida fuerza de jugador.

—Me veré obligado a ponerte el traje yo mismo si sigues resistiéndote, bueno, técnicamente no obligado, porque sería bastante agradable tener que hacerlo —opinó divertido, casi podía ver su cara de satisfacción.

Dejé de luchar, me quedé quieta por unos segundos. Sabía que él era capaz de hacer eso y más.

Resoplé con frustración.

—Está bien, mierda, jugaré contigo, ahora bájame. —Acepté algo fastidiada.

Escuché su risa mientras colocaba mis pies de nuevo en tierra firme.

—Me encanta saber tus debilidades —me susurró con una extraña mirada en sus ojos. ¿Qué coño le pasaba?

—Iré a buscar mi traje para cambiarme, te veo en el campo —me apresuré a decir mientras lo esquivaba, ya que lo comenzaba a notar demasiado cerca.

Luego de difícilmente colocarme el traje de Paintball, salí a regañadientes de los vestidores y me dirigí hacia el campo. No había rastros de Edward por ninguna parte y sabiendo cómo era él de sigiloso, podía sorprenderme en cualquier momento.

—Primer tip. —El aliento de Edward sobre mi oído hizo que mis piernas temblaran levemente.

¿Cuándo dejaría de hacer eso?

—Siempre mantente alerta —Él seguía con su boca pegada a mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas con sus labios—. Toma tu pistola, está cargada.

Aclaré la garganta mientras volvía en mí, dándome la vuelta hacia él para tomar mi arma.

—Hora del juego. —Me miró con travesura para luego tomarme de la mano y arrastrarme con él.

Luego de estar alrededor de dos horas bajo las indicaciones y consejos de Edward, me sentí a gusto estando con él. Nos divertimos mucho en la hora de enseñanza, casi nos tratábamos como solíamos hacerlo, pero él siempre arruinaba el momento tratando de coquetear conmigo.

Pero ahora la cosa se había puesto seria, ya que jugaríamos 1-1 antes de irnos y yo ya me sentía como una completa veterana.

Estaba lista para patear su lindo culo.

—¡Que gane el mejor! —gritó Edward desde alguna parte del campo.

Ya nos encontrábamos escondidos.

Solté una carcajada mientras me movía hacía otro escondite rápidamente, tenía que estar alerta y ser sigilosa.

Tuvimos unos 30 minutos simplemente moviéndonos de lugares, sin querer atacar aún. Yo podía escuchar sus pasos y eso era mi alarma para huir hacia otro sitio, me divertía ser tan ingeniosa, todos esos trucos los había aprendido en menos de 2 horas. Él había sido un buen profesor.

—Bien, es hora de la guerra —escuché a Edward exclamar desde un terreno en medio del campo—. Sal y arreglemos esto para irnos, tu hermano ya debería haber terminado su asunto.

Joder, me había olvidado de Emmett.

La verdad quería ganar y demostrarle a Edward que había aprendido rápido, tanto así que lo había derrotado. Mi maldad salió a floté y lo apunté con la pistola desde donde me encontraba, él permanecía parado mirando a los lados, en busca de mí.

Sonreí con malicia.

Jalé el gatillo con mi dedo y al disparar la bolita de pintura, caí sobre mi espalda debido al impacto.

Me levanté triunfante para ver el resultado de mi victoria y por un momento entré en pánico al ver a Edward tumbado en el suelo, sin moverse.

¿Acaso le había dado en donde no debía? Porque habían pasado varios segundos y todavía no se movía.

—¡Mierda, Edward! —expresé quitándome la careta mientras corría hacía él—. ¿Estás bien?

Estaba muerta de preocupación.

Le quité su careta llena de pintura roja para inspeccionar su estado, él se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y expresión neutra. ¿Se había desmayado?

Oh Dios, no.

Me acerqué a él para verificar si estaba en lo cierto, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro, comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Puse mis ojos como platos mientras me trataba de separar de él, pero me tomó del cuello para mantenerme a esa distancia, irguiéndose lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Así que te gusta jugar sucio, ¿no? —susurró bajando su vista hacia mis labios, para luego encontrarse con la mía de nuevo.

Me comenzaba a poner nerviosa.

Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, perversa y traviesa.

Esa era su sonrisa de «estoy a punto de atacar».

—Bueno, eso te costará.

Y segundos después, sus labios ya habían impactado con los míos.


	11. Capitulo 10: ¡Las hormonas atacan!

Capítulo 10

Mierda.

No podía creer que le estaba correspondiendo el beso.

Mi cuerpo se había convertido en gelatina en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos, era una sensación inexplicable, el contacto con su piel era una nueva experiencia. Una nueva y agradable experiencia para mí.

Sabía que él lo estaba disfrutando, ya que notaba como sonreía entre besos, hasta que al parecer quiso llevarlo al siguiente nivel y con su lengua pidió que abriera mi boca para profundizar el beso.

Y eso hice.

Lo admitía. Admitía que esto me estaba gustando y quería que el beso siguiera y siguiera, no quería que se separara de mí por nada. Estaba disfrutando de su contacto.

Edward, ¿qué rayos me has hecho?

En medio de un gemido, sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior y jalaron suavemente, dejándome sin aliento por unos segundos.

Comenzaba a sentir más calor y mis mejillas se sentían a fuego vivo.

Bien, esto tenía que parar ya.

Y como si los dioses me hubiesen escuchado, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi traje, haciéndonos dar un respingo.

Se trataba de Emmett.

—Eh… ¿Dónde coño estas? —Su voz sonaba disgustada—. Llegué hace 30 minutos y me encuentro con que no estás aquí.

Le lancé una mirada de pánico a Edward, quien se encontraba muy hundido en sus pensamientos mientras se tocaba sus labios, mirando a la nada.

Lo golpeé con fuerza en el hombro para que reaccionara.

—¡Argh! ¿Qué pasa? —se quejó mirándome sobresaltado.

—Emmett pasa. —Mascullé tapando el micrófono del teléfono.

Segundos después, ya me lo había arrebatado de las manos.

—Está conmigo —Él esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo—, estaba aburrida y le di una tarde de diversión. Todo en orden —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Sí, me mantuve fuera de sus pantalones, hombre, tranquilízate.

Bufé con ironía.

Él se volvió hacia mí mientras me guiñaba el ojo divertido.

Qué tonto.

—Está bien, la llevaré a casa —rezongó con fastidio—. Bien, bien, mierda adiós, Emmett.

Lo vi mientras colgaba el teléfono, comenzando a analizar lo que acababa de pasar. Había besado a Edward, y lo había disfrutado. Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más raro.

—Hora de ir a casa, bebé —anunció Edward acercándose a mí para darme el teléfono de vuelta, lo miré estirando mi mano para tomar el aparato, pero antes de que eso sucediera, su brazo se retiró rápidamente.

—¿Qué haces? Dámelo —gruñí molesta de que en esta situación siguiese jugando conmigo.

Él sonrió divertido.

—Dámelo o le diré a Emmett que rompiste tu promesa de mantenerte fuera de mis pantalones. — Lo amenacé cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Me estas culpando por besarte? Dime, ¿quién fue la que siguió el beso? —Me retó sin quitar esa maldita expresión de «Esto me está matando de risa».

Me quedé paralizada por un momento debido a su repentina pregunta, ahora mismo no sabía qué responder a eso, la verdad, estaba jodidamente confundida.

—Yo… yo no te correspondí el beso.— Y ahí va de nuevo el tonto y ridículo vómito verbal.

Esto comenzaba a hacerse costumbre.

—Claro… y los New York Giants son mejores que los Pittsburgh Steelers —se rio Edward pasando su brazo por mis hombros—. Vamos a cambiarnos antes de que Emmett te rastree con su GPS y venga a cortarme la cabeza.

No pude ocultar que ese comentario fue gracioso.

¿Cómo podría estar más de 5 segundos molesta con estos tontos?

Por suerte, mi hermano no pudo alcanzar a Edward, ya que este me empujó fuera del auto para evitar el sermón —o quizá el golpe— que Emmett tenía listo para él y no lo culpaba, aunque Edward tuviese fuerza, Emmett podía patear su culo con facilidad.

No quise escuchar lo que él tenía que decirme, necesitaba pensar y mucho.

Y quizá necesitaba hablar con un amigo, mejor dicho, una amiga.

Una chica.

Jugueteé con mi teléfono, aún dudando en la idea de llamar a Katia para pedirle un consejo, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, no había otra persona con quien pudiese hablar sobre este tipo de cosas.

¿Con Jasper? Ni de coña.

Busqué a mi prima en mi lista de contactos y conté hasta tres para luego pulsar el botón de llamada. Síp, esto era un poco complicado para mí, mi orgullo se llevaba un golpe.

Sonó, sonó y sonó, hasta que me cansé de esperar a que alguien atendiera el puto teléfono y lo colgué enojada.

Bien, estaba sola en esto, estaba sola con estos confusos pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza. No creía que yo quisiera comenzar algo con Edward, hemos sido amigos desde aquella vez que lo golpeé por equivocación en la nariz, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmett cuando tenía nueve años y no quiero joder todo eso debido a las hormonas saboteadoras.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, las cosas se me estaban viniendo encima desde el momento en que pisé la estación de tren luego de ese loco verano.

Todo se estaba saliendo de su maldito orden natural.

Mi celular sonó en un bip y lo tomé para leer el mensaje de texto que había recibido.

"¿Podemos hablar? Estoy en Mikey's, ¿puedes venir?"

Mi ceño se arrugó al ver lo que decía el texto de Jasper.

"Bien, iré."

Resoplé mientras tomaba mi chaqueta para salir, quería terminar de dejar claras las cosas.

Jasper no siempre podía obtener lo que quería y en este caso, esa era yo.


End file.
